dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Promotional or DLC items will not be transferred over into Awakening. (except for those obtained from Return to Ostagar) What is the source of this information? The link does not even specifically mention RtO. The source it gives is the FAQ page, but it doesn't say that... --Jackimole 18:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I've removed the info. 06:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've corrected and added the references for Return to Ostagar. I have seen it mentioned somewhere that Power of Blood can be imported, but I can't seem to find the link. If anyone can find that reference please add it in. 06:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) There seems to be an entry describing how items recieved in the Stone Prisoner Questline are also carried over. Has anyone verified that?Madasamadthing 03:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :There is a plethora of threads on BioWare forums describing various experiences with DLC import. For some people, Warden's Keep gear transfers, for the others - The Stone Prisoner. It is speculated /override folder has something to do with that, but the mechanism is still unclear. For me, the SP items impoted. IN 05:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Wish Lists and Happy dances *New customization options, including new spells, abilities and specializations. A whole new expansion anyone filling out their "Wish Lists"? **Mage: Summon Demons or Demon Form Specialization (crossing fingers, I was always more of a warlock at heart) *Thank the Maker, for Respec for sure tho :P : Hollowness 13:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *Does anyone have any info on the new sepicalizations : Coroxn 11:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *Please, Please, PLEASE, No more of The Fade, I hate it! It's the worst part of the game, i always play alone @ night and having no company going through The Fade alone is Horrible! At the very least, if you are gonna have The Fade again, Please let us bring in other companions with :( I have my main as a healer, maxed-out Creation spells and it was such a Horrible experience in there! : Fycan 08:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Ability to Romance with pretty girls in the game, hey i know we have different views on who's hot & what not, but I'm sure I'm not the only one here who find Leliana's face very repulsive. **I went through all Conversations possible with Lanaya (cute elf girl next to that bald elf who curses ppl and stuff) and Kaitlyn (the cute girl who cried in the church about her lil brother), but there's no Romance options! These are the 2 Hottest girls in-game yet! They are so cute! After failing that I still tried clicking on them 10 times each hoping some dialogue might pop up but no0o0o0o :*( And the fact that Kaitlyn went on and marry Bann Teagan just broke my heart! In my 2nd palythrough, i tried everything possible to kill that Bann Teagan, but i cant coz he pussed-out and stayed in that damn church with women and children, and miraculously lives eventhough that whole town is wiped out. :( Man I made sure he had it Good when i was beating him up in Redcliffe Castle, but he still lives!! It's as if they were meant to be together And. I. Cant. Take. That! *cries *Let us carry our Soverigns and Loot into The Awakening! I saved all the money I got, stole from every NPC possible, please Dont take that away from me. **According to this thread Money does indeed carry over. Would someone else care to add that to the main page. I don't quite know how to phrase it or get the 1 code going.Bstanley52 23:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Speculation on returning party member "And now we have a dog. And Alistair is still the stupidest member of the party." -- ''Morrigan'' This article contains spoilers for Dragon Age: Origins. There might be information that will reveal the plot and storyline. Morbi nisi dolor, gravida a rhoncus at, interdum pellentesque ligula. Quisque feugiat nibh in erat tempor facilisis id eleifend lorem. Suspendisse elementum turpis ipsum. Nulla facilisi. Aliquam auctor mattis elit, et laoreet elit mattis facilisis. Duis quis mauris massa. Maecenas at est lectus. Morbi ante sapien, bibendum quis vehicula sed, rutrum nec arcu. Suspendisse potenti. Integer iaculis, elit nec ultrices cursus, dolor leo semper lorem, a semper est mi volutpat erat. Sed congue interdum lectus, sit amet feugiat tortor tincidunt in. Morbi consectetur diam ut elit feugiat ut placerat orci sollicitudin. Ut pulvinar nisi eget tellus imperdiet pellentesque. Sed pretium consectetur ornare. Donec ac velit eget nibh tincidunt dictum id sit amet diam. Duis malesuada ligula nec nisl dapibus iaculis. Sed nisi ligula, sodales a dictum ut, aliquam ac metus. Praesent scelerisque congue magna, at consectetur nibh fringilla in. Suspendisse sit amet neque aliquam neque porta ultrices. Fusce sem sem, dictum ac porttitor id, gravida vel leo. Integer lacus mi, dapibus in vehicula a, varius tempus libero. Etiam eu lacus et arcu pellentesque sagittis. Etiam eleifend condimentum facilisis. Suspendisse vitae sapien urna. Integer ullamcorper viverra dui sit amet porta. We should probably leave out this speculation since that's all it is until we have more info. Many people have also claimed to see Oghren in the trailers and others feel Morrigan is being saved for a sequel while Alistair, as King, will not be in a position to play alongside you. Hollowness 03:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe this is a speculation, I think it is taken directly from the Bioware Dragon Age: Origins offical site. Though I am sure, due to the plot decisions from the original game, it will be interesting factor, how Bioware goes around your imported game's decisions is basically what we will see in the expansion, when it comes out. I believe this page is all from reliable references. ---- Sir Moose 16:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) My money is on the dog returning. ---- Eledhrim 16:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) On the Awakening page, besides the 'Origins Favourite Returning' something-or-other thing is Oghren in brackets. It may very well be Oghren, but because it hasn't been confirmed, should it be removed? ---- Fycan 12:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Here's the thing, the ONLY character who Can be in The Awakening is the one that Must be Recruited and Cannot be Dead by Any circumstances during The Origins. That leaves us with only 1 person, Morrigan. : Loghain? No, i chopped his head off meself. : Wynne? Nope, I killed her right off the bat since her pwn Tower quest. I told her I will do it with my group, but she just kept insisting. : Shale? No, i killed him coz he wouldnt stop callling me "it". : Zevran? No Way, I stab him while he's still asleep Every playthrough. : Sten? No, he was Left 4 Dead in Lothering just as he wishes. : Leliana? No, she dies in Lothering, her claims about the Maker just didn't come through... : Alistair? No, the Princess executed him for being childish. : Dog? No, he can be Left 4 Dead in Ostagar also. Hence, it is possible for some people that Doggy never joins the party. And if he never joins the party, How can he possibly "Return"? : Oghren? No. Apparently, he can be killed. If you piss him off so bad, he will duel you, and you can execute him yourself. Reference: MyCheats.com : Morrigan? Yeap, She's the ONLY human character that CANNOT be dead no matter what you do with her. You can lie to her about her mother, you can kick her out of the group, :but as we all know.. She Keeps Coming Back! Heck, maybe the new Morrigan who will join you in The Awakening will be her mother in disguised! O.o auuuuuu! : All in all, it's definitely Morrigan, hands down. Oghren isn't killable during the duel; it says he'll run off and leave the party if he ends up dueling you. : Agreed upon Morrigan (although I personally hope/suspect she won't play a role as prominent as in Origins). However, I was wondering if Flemeth may be a good candidate for a return to the stage. On one hand, if you let her run away during Origins, she says she will return (but doesn't, within that story arc); on the other hand, even if you kill her, we know that Morrigan herself wasn't convinced she could be really put down for good... I suspect we may see Flemeth on Awakening regardless of the choice you made in Origins (alternatively, we may hear about her, and not see her till the next expansion in the series). Thoughts? FR 23:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Makoto DK 23:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Nope if u see the last trailer about queen of the blackmarsh you can see perfectly that is oghren, to least that you can choose him depending of your actions in Dragon Origins, (like ME and ME2) I really hope that but in the video you only can see to oghren :( ---- Fycan 07:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It cant be, that gotta be some dwarf with the same beard then, maybe a PC character who just happened to look like Oghren. Look, in Dragon age Awakening Trailer, there's even a scene where Alistair said "I'd rather miss the whole darkspawn killing things", now does that mean Alistair will be the guy? No. That's coz Alistair can die, if he doesn't he will prolly just have a scene saying that and thats it for him. Same goes for Oghren i think, if he didn't already die in your Origins, he might play a little part there, but aint a companion? ---- Warden Of The Dales 19:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It is because Oghren's hair style is UNIQUE! -- ---- DarkAger 13:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, in an interview I read, they did say that others of the characters would be having cameos in the expansion, so just seeing Oghren or Alistair in a trailer doesn't necessarily mean they're the returning character. But either one of them might be. And it could also be any other of the "possibly dead" party members, too. There are several ways it could go down. 1) "You killed (character)? Sorry, you're screwed, then. It was (character) or no one. No returning party member for you!" 2) "You killed (character)? Non-canonical! Canon is that (character) lives and returns in Awakening. Too bad, so sad." 3) Warden: "(Character)? But you're d-d-d-d-dead!" Character: "Nope. Morrigan patched me up and snuck me to safety, just to piss you off. Also I'm starting off at -100 approval." I'm guessing that option 1 is the most likely one. I personally would love to see Morrigan back, but I'm afraid it's hardly a given.-- ---- ???? They're is a playtrough that Alistar stays a Grey Warden, and that everyone survives, save Loghain. SO he only character forced to leave your party is Morrigan. Unless its Duncan (That would be bad ass cause its never proven that Duncan is dead), there is no other possible compainions to "return". Or unless Riordan survived the fall plus most of your party members claim to stick around, execept for Sten. Anyway I'd love to see Duncan and Riordan back (They're were both pretty awesome).So technicaly Ogrhen is still in your party at the end of origins. But I hope the new compainions are more of the different races, too many humans and warriors in my party Inconsistant plot with main background of DA:O ? The plot tells about "Darkspawn that can talk" being talked about. -It's Duncan. But from beginning we knew from DA:O that Emissaries could talk. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Emissary According to David Gaider, the Emissaries are the only ones among the Darkspawn that have been known to possess the ability to speak and communicate to other species, though topics of discussion with non-darkspawn races are rather limited So is the new canon that Emissaries can't talk ? It's Hurlock Emissaries who can talk i think. for AWakeningn it's normal Darkspawn can talk. those non-magic one. =/ * I think that "Darkspawn that can talk" are darkspawn that can think by their own mind Makoto DK 22:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Importing a DA:O warden into DA:A When I imported my DA:O warden into DA:A it came with all of the things I had in my inventory minus the specific items that don't transfer over (ie: Blood Dragon Armor, Warden Commander set, Starfang, etc). This actually caused a slight issue for me because I had ~10 free inventory spots to loot things during the beginning of the game. Dmauldin 01:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Import question? In the recent IGN interview it was stated that once a character is imported into awakening that same character (with Awakening specific talents/spells, specializations etc.) cannot be played in Origins again. Does that mean that if there is any further DLC for Origins that we would have to use our "Origns specific" character or would it be possible if future DLC took into account the talents, specializations etc. from Awakening? It's more of a question posed to Bioware but I thought I'd post it here as an avenue to get it answered I'm pretty sure the intent here is that a character can go DAO -> DAA, but not DAA -> DAO. Presumably, once Awakenings is released, most of the DLC will be for it. However, if they release DAO-specific DLC, you'd have to use the last save of that character under DAO, and not the one you converted to DAA. Tivadar 20:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Renting Do you think blockbuster will be renting this expansion pack?Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 14:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The Wizard Thing Anyone know what the wizard looking thing is that is on the cover of Awakening? I thought he was the architect at first but he is actually the talking darkspawn. Is he some sort of ambomination? Actually; that IS the Architect... Expansion game length Does anyone know if Awakening will have a campaign as long as or at least close to the length of DAO. Because if it's only 3-4 hours of gameplay then i probably won't even bother. About 15 hours of gamplay Move this info into a new Wiki?? Anniceris15:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Should we not set up a new wiki for: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening? I feel as it is not so much an expansion but a stand-alone game it would be better to create a new place for all the info. When we have a lot of new companions, quests, items it may get really confusing as what belongs into what game. As I understand you will be able to import your PC but not be able to travel back into the country as you visited it? :What a very odd thing to say. The site is called dragonagewiki and covers more than just origins, it covers the stolen throne, the calling, dlcs, why wouldn't it have expansions? Especially when for admins one wiki site is easier to look after than two. I mean this is just a guess but I assume dragon age 2 will be here as well. And mostly alot information will be carried over (spells/talent/abilities, game mechanics, characters and some companions), what people gonna do copy paste articles that do carry over? But basically that I am aware of the admins are not going to make another wiki. And will be using this wiki for the expansion. 14:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) This is a wikia for the dragon age universe, and the expansion, is a part of it. So, its totally unnecessary to make a new wikia with the content of Awakening. Also, the expansion continues the story that was developed in the first game, its not a stand alone, is a sequel. Anniceris 11:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks for your comment, Hollowness. However, I do think that in the end it would be wise to think about and discuss how to properly publish the content of this expansion. Maybe it could be integrated into the existing wiki, but then I would advise creating banners that are on top of each new page clearly stating if the content described belongs to the original game, DLC or the standalone expansions. Trust me, I had this before on a NWN wiki. In the end we had the three expansion packs and we had it all in one wiki. Then there were over 30 NPC's mentioned where the (new) player could hardly estimate whether he could find that NPC, item or quest in his own game. In the end we did a big overhaul where 'every' single page had to be re-edited with the aformentioned banners. We could save ourselves a lot of trouble, is all I am saying by planning this ahead. :Thanks to some advice from Ausir (who is an admin of the Fallout Wiki) we have been planning how to display information from different games and we already include information from the two novels. Each infobox has a field stating where it appears in the Dragon Age universe, and on top of this most pages are also categorized in a way that denotes where they are from. If neither of these two options should prove adequate we could also implement a pictorial representation, as seen on Ogre. :If others would like to start a new wiki solely for Awakening they are welcome to, but there are of plenty of wikis that incorporate a lot more information than we do and I think we are prepared and up to the challenge. 11:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Disappointment I would hope they can pull their head out of their A**, they should have romance in the expansion it was one of the fun things about the game. At least who ever you romanced should come back in the expansion. why not put some sort of game mechanic in that as you rebuild the wardens she or he has a 65% chance that the when drinking the dark spawn blood they could die. and if they live you get hawt semi sex scenes for the rest of the game :P it was a a writig and development choice, instead focusing on plot not every rpg,let alone an expansion of one,needs romance plots..also I really wish people would show some respect for those who do game development it is not easy. "Disciples" trailer and Oghren I've seen people debating back and forth whether Oghren was in an earlier trailer and therefore in the game or not, and can now confirm that he is. Whether or not he's a companion is still unsure, but the new Disciples trailer does in fact show he appears in the second game. 17:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) "Disciples" as a new creature I'm thinking that along with the spectral dragon, an inferno golem, and "The Children", "Disciples" should be added in somewhere as one of the new creatures we face. Or maybe a seperate page for them like what was done for Queen of the Blackmarsh. I'd do it but I just don't feel comfortable with my wikia skills to make a new page from scratch. Here is a link to the BioWare site that talks about them. http://dragonage.bioware.com/awakening/world/creature/disciples/ Bandit-Behind-Bars 04:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :One "New Creatures" section added, and our industrious editors have already started The Disciples. 04:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: You guys are awesome! Bandit-Behind-Bars 05:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New Info in Demo I've been trying to update this page with new info found in the live demo they had here: http://www.xfire.com/stream_series/dragonage/ They stated the new level cap, introduced some of the skills, spells and talents, talked about transferring characters, indicated there would be a party chest, and talked about respeccing. There's a ton of info in the video, so if anyone else wants to have a look and add some of the stuff, it would be much appreciated. Tivadar 15:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Master Lyrium potion recipe found Don't know where else to put this so if you want to move it go for it. Finally found the recipe for the master lyrium potion (For quest Golem's Might)after you complete the quest It comes from beneath you will have a bunch of keys that you picked up. go back into the basement (On map its the x that says dungeon)you will find a door on your left that you could not get into. Use one of the keys and enter, In this room A bunch of Skeletons will spawn so be ready, if you use the tab key you see 4 more key slots unlock all these.( in one of the avaar sarcophagus you find another key its up on the top walkway on the right. go into the next room and you have to finish the quest the Wraiths vengeance in this room kill the 3 avaar lords and loot the recipe in the sarcophagus